


Mornings like this

by tea_books_england



Category: Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_books_england/pseuds/tea_books_england
Summary: So I made a first attempt at writing a very short fanfiction for the Choices books. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I named my Justin Thomas Mercado and the MC Celia Jennings.
Relationships: justin x mc
Kudos: 3





	Mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a first attempt at writing a very short fanfiction for the Choices books. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I named my Justin Thomas Mercado and the MC Celia Jennings.

The sweet sweet smell of coffee wakes me. I blink against the light that comes from the hallway and stretch myself. I have a couple on the schedule today, but not until 10. I don’t have to get up in a hurry. Instead, I turn around and face the right side of the bed, finding it empty. There’s the sound of glass in the kitchen. I laugh to myself as I see the hour on the bedside clock. 5.30. He is up early, just as expected.  
Grabbing a shirt that hangs over a chair – it’s very large, probably his, but he won’t mind, and I don’t care – I walk towards the kitchen.  
He turns slighly, before he brings his attention back to the scrambled eggs in the pan. “It’s winter, I don’t think you’re supposed to walk around the house barefoot.”  
“Not everybody can afford floor heating.” I retort as I tug at his sleeve so I can kiss him. He hums, then let’s out a shrieking sound – I laugh mischievous, while warming my feet on his. It’s his fault he’s not wearing any socks in his slippers. He’s come from his run – it never surprised me that he was the kind of CEO to get up way too early to enjoy a run.  
He turns around and encircles me in his arms. It’s moment like this I realize how tall he really is; I look up into his sparkling eyes, look at his light stubble before my gaze falls to his full lips. “You’re a pain in the ass in the morning, Celia.”, he says while leaning closer.  
“And you love it, Thomas.” I answer, enjoying his warm lips on mine. It’s been four months since Noras wedding, two and a half months since we’ve been dating, and while kissing, I feel the same way I felt in the night after Sam and Allisons’ wedding. His kisses are tender, hot and full of emotions. It amazes me everytime. He may be ever professional, calm in every situation – and frankly, I’d like to have half his calmness in certain situations – however, his kisses speak an entire different story.  
I reciprocate his kiss as he opens his mouth, his tongue dancing with mine. I reach around his neck and lazily move my fingers through his brown hair, the groan that escapes him tells me he likes it. He circles my hips with his hands and lifts me up on the kitchen counter. I wrap my legs around his waist and let my hands explore his body, one step at a time, feeling his muscular shoulders over his plain grey shirt to his broad chest and the few chest hair that’s visible through the v-neck. I pull him flush against me as his hands stroke my back, my neck, then rest on my hips as we both part for air.  
“You’re keeping my from the eggs.”, he says. His eyes watch me affectionately as the rising sun shines through the window and leaves him in a golden glow, it’s very corny, but then again, I’m a wedding planner. I love corny.  
“I don’t see you complaining.” I wink as he turns back to the eggs, but I still hold his attention. He smirks at my remark.  
“I would never.”


End file.
